Drunk Maybe 50 sentences and word challenge MiL
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: I took a challenge of taking 50 random words to make 50 sentences to make a short story of sorts.


I took a challenge of taking 50 random words to make 50 sentences to make a short story of sorts. I used all 50 and one twice to finish. The list and the story is below. You didn't have to go in order with the words, and I didn't go in order.

List 2

1) smirk

2) blue

3) stupidity

4) fire

5) lips

6) frown

7) anger

8) cold

9) mind

10) movement

11) blanket

12) bliss

13) intention

14) organize

15) table

16) portrait

17) star

18) destiny

19) separation

20) sister

21) disaster

22) soul

23) accuse

24) ceremony

25) vote

26) ring

27) honor

28) ship

29) late

30) cherry

31) tired

32) haze

33) heat

34) demand

35) energy

36) writing

37) misunderstanding

38) left

39) jealousy

40) servant

41) hunter

42) keepsake

43) desire

44) flowers

45) fist

46) journey

47) regret

48) shadow

49) torn

50) door

A smirk played on Liz's lips as she headed up the stairs towards Micheal's apartment feeling proud of herself. There was now this fire that burned within that Liz enjoyed more than she thought could be possible. Something had changed for her that had nothing to do with some kind of destiny she had never had any part of. For once she hadn't been this point of honor that Max and everyone expected her to be. Knocking on Micheal's door Liz didn't wait long before he opened the door looking surprised to see her. "What are you doing here" Micheal said as a demand more than a question. "I gave the blonde bimbo a black and blue eye," Liz stated with no remorse. "I'm debating between stupidity and being impressed," Micheal shook his head as he let her in. "I figured impressed," Liz replied as her lips twitched into a smile. "Are you drunk," Micheal asked with a frown on his face as he closed the door. "No, my mind is crystal clear," Liz flatly stated with out a hint of emotion. Walking passed the table Micheal retrieved two snapples from the from the fridge. Not believing her Micheal didn't want this disaster on him, so for now he had to play along with her. "Cherry," Micheal offered her the snapple. "I'm sick and tired of being the good one," Liz admitted as she took the snapple and sat down on the couch. "A little late; you're stuck," Micheal replied taking a seat on the other end of the couch. "No more flowers and clouds," Liz snapped daring him to argue. "Desire to change is great, but you can't change who you are," Micheal tried to explain calmly. "Anger is the one thing I have going for me right now," Liz pleaded with him to let her just have this. "Your fist looks bad; let me get the first aid kit," Micheal mumbled getting up going to the bathroom. "I must be misunderstanding because you don't keep first aid kits," Liz teased as he came back with the kit in hand. "You've torn your hand up pretty good, so shut up and let me do this," Michael said through clenched teeth clearly not in the mood. Watching Micheal sit down in front her Liz saw a side of him that she hadn't before in his gentle movements cleaning the cuts and wrapping her hand. The separation from his touch made Liz feel this empty she hadn't expected. "Sometimes I wish there was some ceremony that give me this do over," Liz reluctantly admitted looking up into Micheal's eye. "Wishing you'd left before the bullets flied," Micheal took a stab at her answer. "No, I wished I stayed in the ring when you were sick," Liz whispered looking away. "You cold," Micheal asked trying to change the subject. "Not really," Liz shook her head as Micheal pulled a blanket off the couch.

Liz knew Micheal had no intention of letting her finish her thought if he could help it, but this was maybe her one and only chance to get it out there. In her heart of hearts down deep in her soul Liz wanted him to know the truth about that day; about what she had been afraid to lose out there in that cave. The truth had been hanging over her like a shadow since everything fell apart with her and Max. "I don't want any regret, so let me say this," Liz spoke up demanding his attention.

"You go, sister," Micheal mocked slightly. "The energy in that room made me feel like I couldn't breathe, and I thought it was fear for Max. It was a long time after I understood that in the haze of everything that happen; I had actually had been afraid of losing you myself. There were times I looked at my best friend feeling something I didn't understand, but now I get it was pure jealousy. Max has expected this portrait of the perfect girl in me. Sometimes I felt like hunter looking for the Max who would love me faults and all like what Maria had from you since day one. When that tart had the nerve to accuse me of loving you I hit her because what she said it was true which shocked me," Liz laughed know and then as she spoke. "Wow, I think you're really drunk," Micheal stammered as Liz moved closer making him feel the heat. "I vote not drunk," Liz growled through gritted teeth. "I'm no man servant I mean it. Please don't organize anything. Also I don't want a keepsake on the floor," Micheal replied getting up. "I want to ship you across the world in a cardboard box because I tell you that basically I love you," Liz snapped at Micheal as she was getting mad. "You get a star for staying awake, but I can smell the beer," Micheal crossed his arms as he spoke. "I'm writing this down, so you can see what an idiot you were later," Liz spat back with total conviction. "Whatever is you bliss," Michael said as Liz laid down. "Journey stinks," Liz made one late dig at one of Micheal's secret favorite bands. "Don't take you drunken stupidity out on a great band," Micheal grumbled as he headed toward his room.


End file.
